Bare Directives, Bare Detectives
by nativeSOBX
Summary: Elliot finds himself in a bare situation, and can't remember how he got there.


DISCLAIMER: Law and Order SVU and its characters belong to Dick Wolfe and NBC. I do not own them, nor do I make any monies from them. I only wrote the story and play with the characters.

A/N- This is pure smut. That being said, please mind the rating.

Elliot Stabler's mind was spinning like a pinwheel. It's confusing, how he got here. Here being stark naked, lying between his partner's long, smooth legs. His arms are under her thighs, close to her hips, hugging her bottom as close to him as he possibly can. He tries to remember to move his fingers, to feel all the flesh he can over her hip bones, but the only thing truly on his mind is the way he can taste her intimately.

Trying to move slowly, he runs his tongue over her outer lips several times before he slips between them to the softer inner flesh. It's much moister and so slick he glides easily over her, feeling her begin to squirm. He tightens his hold.

He finds the bud easily. It's small and somewhat round, and much more firm than the flesh around it. It's not as moist, but he knows how to remedy that. He covers her now with his entire mouth, devouring her sexuality. The squirming becomes more intense. He lets her move a little.

He eases back to look at the beauty he has desired for so long. She lies on her back, her head on her pillow, looking down at him. Her eyes are glossy and her lips are pouty and glistening. Her body is spread eagle for him, opened and quite possible the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Her arms to her side as she holds tight to her comforter. He feels her feet next to his waist, from the bending of her knees as they fall outward. She's give herself to him.

And she's bare as well, of course. She's so beautiful, it's almost too much for him to take in at once. The small expanse of skin he saw on an everyday basis gave him the basics for dreaming of a goddess. She did not disappoint. Her breasts are supple and firm, but not so much perfect they would scream 'fake'. Her nipples pushing upwards, demanding allegience from him. Her womaness drawls him like a desert animal to water. The shortly trimmed landing strip of dark hair guides him back to her shaven lips. There he can see the cascading of her juices flowing from deep inside of her, just for him. Yes, it's the most beautiful picture he's ever seen, and wants so badly to be able to picture it forever.

He wants to draw it out. Make it last. Go as slow as possible. Be able to enjoy the moment; really live this like the fantasy it use to be. Several pleas have slipped from her lips though, and she's trying to lift her hips back to his warm mouth. She has no patience. He wonders how long he can hold out himself. His dick is throbbing against her bed, and he shifts, pushing himself deeper in the mattress.

He can't help but to want to taste her again, and again. He trails his tongue down the strip to the very tip of her open slit. There he drags it just far enough to reach her clit again. Moving like lightning, it rakes over and over, back and forth, up and down, until he feels her hands grasping his head. He doesn't slow, but varies even more in his movements. He tugs lightly with suction from his whole mouth, and smiles inwardly when he hears that she's finally found a God to believe in.

He moves even lower, lapping at the river she has flowing now. He dips deeper, his tongue never seeming to be long enough for him to be satisfied. He wants his tongue to taste every inch of her. Considering it will only reach so far inside her, he knows that territory will have to be marked another way. He needs that as well.

He slides even further back, slightly lifting her hips higher. He's never had a notion for this sort of thing before. Now he understands. He feels the deep desire to want, to need to touch and taste her everywhere. Everywhere. Even in the most taboo of places. It's still her, Olivia, and there is nothing about her that he does not want. So his tongue flickers over and around her once again, as he learns the dark recesses of her privates.

He's never imagined the amazing graces she sings as he works her. Sure he's dreamed of her screaming his name once or twice, or a million times, but nothing like what she's giving him. It's a chorus of angelic praise, to him or her new God, or both maybe. He's not sure. It doesn't matter. It's between him and God. It's the best gift he's quite possibly ever been given.

He stops. As he looks back in her eyes, he sees the disappointment, the despair, the want and need he's driven inside of her. He almost chuckles out loud as he realizes it's not all he's about to drive inside of her.

Shuffling quickly he braces himself on his knees, holds his impressive errection as he slowly strokes in front of her. He's not trying to show it off. Yet he is proud. Now is about showing her how badly he needs her as well.

She watches in earnest. Waiting for something...anything...any and every tiny movement from him. It's like she's learning for the first time, he realizes. He knows she's much more experienced than he, but when it comes to each other, they are both novices. New to the game. He moves his hand, making way for her to touch him for the first time.

When the first tickle of her skin rubs him, he jerks. He knew it was coming, but the sheer experience was too much of an overload. He settles back, allowing her hand to wrap around his darkly engorged penis. She inhales deeply, fully realizing that he's real, and he's there in front of her.

As if both of them are reading the same script, they move him towards her opening. The same opening that only minutes ago he promised to mark deep inside. It's still wet and slick, and both are more than ready when his dick penetrates her for the first time.

He watches her throw her head back, inhale, exhale, close her eyes and open again. She's not speaking, but is nowhere near quiet. It's befitting them both, this experience. He's giving and she's taking, the complete opposite of the everyday give and take they have shared lately.

The movements of his hips are fluid, slowly driving until the tip of penis hits bottom, or top, or whatever the term for her innermost wall. He doesn't care about terms. All he cares about is giving this woman everything she wants and needs from him. That is his main priority. Then he may think of himself, even though he knows somehow that she needs him to cum inside of her as badly as she needs to cum herself.

It's so hot. It's tight and hot, and he's thinking of God himself. Bless the priest for telling him that sex was suppose to be a religious affair. He's never felt so emotional in all his life. It's like his heart is finally draining right out of his body and eventually will flow into her.

How could it have took so long for them? So long to finally break down and confess to something this wonderful. He can see she's thinking much the same things as their eyes meet.

She's moving now, and he's letting her. His arms have moved to hold the backs of her knees, lifting her slightly off the bed. He's rocking, moving at a pace that has them both panting for breath. Maybe they've just taken away each others.

It's not the most active of fuck sessions he's ever had. He's sure it's not Olivia's either. Then again it's not just another fuck session for either of them. It's a rare form of communication between them. A language that only the two of them speak, and they are just really beginning to fluidly understand one another.

He likes to watch. Not just her facial expression or her movements, but the act itself. He finds it like nothing he's ever saw before. He can't comprehend a word that expresses what he feels as he watches his dick enter her, all the way, and then retreat to the point of just pulling out. He has to keep reminding himself this is not a dream. It feels way too good to be real.

Her face keeps becoming more and more contorted. She scrunches her nose and her forehead wrinkles, and it's still the sexiest thing he's sure he has ever saw before. These are new to him. He's never been given the opportunity to study these expressions before, especially up close. He's so damn privledged, he thinks. He knows he's not the only one who has ever seen them. He'd like to think so. Maybe she has never felt so overwhelmed before in a sexual act. Just maybe she's never made those facial expressions before.

It really doesn't matter. Nothing has ever mattered before until now. He matters. She matters. Both of them coming together, like this; they matter. It's the present and the future that may be all either ever care about again.

He squeezes his eyes closed, just to feel. The heat scolds and the tightness closes around him, begging him to burst forth everything he has. She has to be getting even tighter around him, if that's possible. He's grateful for her natural lubrication. Not only does it allow him to plow deep, but it will keep them from being so sore later. Hurting her is the last thing he wants to do.

He rubs and rubs, grinding and pumping against her. His sac slaps angrily against her bottom. She's lifted herself on her elbows, her eyes following his hand as he slips his right thumb in next to her clit. Her eyes are wider. He's stroking now, lightly and quickly, bringing her to dance underneath him. She's a natural wonder like this.

In a flash, she squeezes hard, uncontrollably, over and over on his dick. He knows she's lost control. From the expression on her face now, it's the best thing that's ever happened to her. He's sure it will be to him.

He stops stroking her, cradling her neck with his palm, to bring her lips to his. He's neglected this area for too long. He didn't spend enough time here at all. He remembers kissing her, before making it to her bed. He'll have to make up for that later.

Right now his dick is screaming and he's ready to let go, to let everything he has flow deep inside her. He wants to be deep, deep inside her mouth as well. He slips his tongue inside, the tingling too much as they collide. She's sweet and a bit salty and has a hint of some tropical tangy flavor that should be made into a gum or candy or Tic Tac flavor. It'd be a best seller.

He feels his muscles spasm. He feels the hot liquid he's marking her with. The feeling of his orgasm, together with her flavor, leaves him in a state of pure bliss. He slows his tongue, and rests his hips close to hers, still deep inside. He lays her back down, wrapping his arms around her. He feels that primal urge to keep her safe again. It's more pronounced now. She's let him all the way in, given him rights he once thought he would never be worthy of.

Yet he still can't quite remember how they got here, in her bed, naked. He remembers bits and pieces and then his mind crosses over to the visual images he now has of her bare body. He thinks it's funny, that after all this time of wanting to get here, he has no idea how he finally did. Maybe it doesn't make a difference. Maybe Olivia remembers, and will fill in the blanks for him sometime. Maybe he'll never know.


End file.
